1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a latch circuit and a semiconductor apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
To increase a data input/output speed of a semiconductor apparatus, developments are being pursued in the direction of increasing the number of input/output lines for the semiconductor apparatus.
Since the number of input/output terminals also increases according to an increase in the number of input/output lines, storage circuits for temporarily storing data in a data input/output process, for example, pipe latches, should be increased as well to correspond to the number of input/output terminals.
Therefore, problems are likely to arise when disposing pipe latches and signal lines for the pipe latches within a limited area.